Recuerdos que se sienten
by Marti-Kimitachi
Summary: Y todo esto lo rememora ahora Hatake Kakashi delante del monumento a los caídos de Konoha, preguntándose por qué sigue yendo allí si no le trae más que recuerdos amargos...


_**¡Hola!**_

_**Si… de nuevo ataco con un one-shot (no se me ocurren más historias largas XD u.u) de estos que viene de mis traumas.**_

_**Pero bueno, yo lo dejo ahí, espero que les guste.**_

_**Advertencias: un muy muy muy ligero gore si eres susceptible a cosas de esas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Niños enviados al campo de batalla, a la guerra. Todos sabemos que cosas como éstas no tiene un buen final. Eran un jounin y dos chunnin, pero niños al fin y al cabo.

Lo primero que se le pasó a Kakashi Hatake por la cabeza al ver a su compañero de equipo sepultado bajo una roca fue retirarla de ahí y salvarle. Pero como era lógico, no pudo.

Imposible, improbable. No tenía remedio.

La realidad le golpeó como una daga cuando escuchó a Obito Uchiha decir que lo dejara, que no tenía salvación. Una persona tan positiva y alegre como él le estaba diciendo que estaba todo perdido y que moriría.

Entonces, cuando asimiló lo que había pasado se desplomó de rodillas sobre el suelo y lo golpeó con su puño descargando la rabia que sintió al asimilar la realidad. A la rabia e impotencia de no poder hacer nada se le sucedió otro sentimiento. Culpabilidad. Una profunda y venenosa culpabilidad que le acompañaría durante toda su vida. En ese momento, habría dado lo que fuera por que Obito volviera a estar a salvo.

Después, cuando su compañero le dijo que le daba su sharingan, a la rabia y culpabilidad se le sumó otro sentimiento más. Decisión. Decisión a cumplir el último deseo de Obito, decisión a mantenerle vivo en ese ojo sharingan. Era una locura trasplantar un ojo en tal situación, pensó Rin. Pero ella también estaba decidida. Sin instrumental adecuado, sin ninguna ayuda, sin un lugar adecuado y limpio. Pero aún siendo locura le indicó a Kakashi que se recostara en el suelo y que se retirara el vendaje del ojo. Aún siendo algo incluso imprudente y peligroso si no salía bien, Rin sacó el poco instrumental que tenía. Aún no habiendo hecho algo como eso antes, limpió la herida de Kakashi. Le propuso dejarle inconsciente. Kakashi se negó. Tendría que estar consciente después para salir de allí con ella. Rin se acercó a Obito e intentando contener las lágrimas le extrajo el sharingan murmurando una disculpa. El chico cerró el párpado cubriendo la cuenca vacía. Rápidamente y sin vacilar, Rin lo condujo a la herida, ahora ligeramente abierta, de Kakashi, donde implantó el ojo de Obito delicadamente y con cuidado tratando de conectar correctamente el nervio óptico.

A la rabia y culpabilidad se le sumó otro sentimiento. Dolor. Kakashi sintió como el ojo izquierdo, ahora el de Obito, le ardía y le sangraba. Empezaron a brotar lágrimas y sangre de él y lo cerró. Rin le preguntó si veía correctamente. El chico abrió ligeramente el Ojo para comprobarlo y asintió.

Entonces, a la rabia, culpabilidad y dolor se le sucedió otro sentimiento más. Odio. Odio a la persona que había asesinado a su compañero de equipo. Salió de la cueva donde estaban, dispuesto a acabar con él. Escuchó la lejana y débil voz de Obito que le pedía que cuidase de Rin. Kakashi se lo prometió. Acabó fríamente con la vida del ninja de la roca de un chidori, pero los refuerzos enemigos venían. Y cuando cogió la mano de Rin y el cuerpo de Obito era sepultado por las rocas, a la rabia, culpabilidad y el dolor se le sucedió otro sentimiento, la tristeza de tener que dejarle ahí.

Todo esto lo recuerda ahora Hatake Kakashi delante del monumento a los caídos de Konoha, mientras se pregunta por qué sigue yendo allí si sólo le trae recuerdos amargos. Cuando visita ese lugar recuerda toda la rabia, culpabilidad, dolor y tristeza que sintió cuando Obito Uchiha murió.

De todas maneras, la rabia de la primera impresión desaparece en ese instante. El dolor físico fue fuerte, pero sanó hace ya bastante tiempo y la cicatriz se cerró. La nostalgia sustituyó a la tristeza. Pero, lo que no desaparecería, y eso era algo que sabían muy bien, era la culpabilidad.

Entonces Kakashi encontró la respuesta al por qué seguía yendo a ese lugar. Era un sitio silencioso y tranquilo donde podía pensar con claridad. Además, en numerosas ocasiones, le dirigía algunas palabras a Obito, Rin o a su sensei, le tranquilizaba. No obtenía respuesta, pero de alguna forma sabía que le escuchaban. Les contaba desde las cosas más triviales hasta asuntos importantes. Dudas que tenía en situaciones difíciles o simplemente anécdotas de la última misión. Solía decirle a Minato que su hijo estaba bien. A Rin le contaba los últimos rumores sobre quién se había liado con quien y cosas de esas, casi podía escuchar su risa cantarina resonar en su cabeza. También le hablaba acerca de la herida que se había hecho en la última pelea, que se la habían curado, pero que nadie lo hacía mejor que ella. A Obito le decía que contaba con él para la próxima misión y le daba las gracias por poder tener su ayuda en todos los enfrentamientos que tenía, pero también le decía que aunque ahora tuviera su sharingan seguía siendo incapaz de ver el futuro. Si se esforzaba un poco podía oír en su cabeza cómo la voz siempre alegre de Obito le decía que se dejase de tonterías y se echara una novia de una vez.

Si, a Kakashi le gustaba ir allí a hablar con sus compañeros. De repente, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llegaba terriblemente tarde a la reunión con sus alumnos gennin. Entonces, y sólo entonces, dio la vuelta, se despidió de Minato, Rin y Obito y se puso en camino tranquilamente preguntándose qué excusa poner esta vez para su tardanza.

.

.

_**Hey! ¿Les gustó? Poco original, verdad? xD**_

_**Bueno, para el miércoles, que es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido copy-nin, he escrito otra cosilla, más corta que ésta. **_

_**No digo mucho: Tendremos a Sakumo, Nanako, y a un Kakashi que el pobrecillo era bebé aún y no tiene diálogo XDD**_

_**Saludos!**_


End file.
